Ce que Trafalgar Law ne doit pas faire
by flllora
Summary: Parce qu'il y a des choses que l'équipage de notre cher chirurgien de la mort ne supporte plus...


C'est encore moi ! Toujours là pour vous embêter un peu mwaha (Qui a dit "dommage" ? J'ai entendu !)

Bref, après Luffy et Kidd, c'est au tour de notre cher (et si sexy) chirurgien de la mort de passer à la casserole !

Merci à Elicassidy, Zazou-chan et à Nael-chan pour leurs idées que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à plaisir à glisser dans la liste. Un grand merci aussi à tous vos commentaires, qui me soutiennent encore et toujours dans l'écriture de mes conneries !

Disclaimer : Le concept n'est toujours pas à moi, One Piece non plus gnagnagnagna ("Comment on sent que ça t'énerve...")

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le chirurgien de la mort regardait la lettre qui se trouvait devant lui, légèrement perplexe. Il avait entendu parler d'une drôle de pratique qui semblait assez populaire ces derniers temps. Des équipages de pirates renommés créaient des listes interdisant des choses à leur capitaine. Son équipage n'y avait quand même pas cédé ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il commença sa lecture.

1- Je dois arrêter de faire baver toutes les femmes à 5 kilomètres à la ronde.

2- Et encore plus les hommes.

3- Je ne dois découper aucun membre de l'équipage pendant les repas.

4- C'est pas que, mais c'est dégueulasse.

5- Je ne m'amuse pas à glisser discrètement des morceaux d'êtres vivants dans la bouffe.

6- Je ne fais pas peur aux civils en leur disant que je vais découper leurs intestins.

7- Ni aucune autre partie de leur corps.

8- Penser à ne pas emporter Bepo quand je parle à Luffy. Ça le déconcentre.

9- Je ne cherche pas à contredire cet élastique.

10- Autant parler à un mur. Ce dernier sera même surement plus attentif.

11- J'arrête de traumatiser Chopper en découpant des gens en fines lamelles.

12- Même si c'est pour leur bien.

13- Je dois être moins froid avec les autres, et ce MÊME si mon équipage m'énerve royalement.

14- Les réunions en seraient bien plus agréables.

15- J'arrête de faire des doigts d'honneur au gens que j'emmerde.

16- Même si c'est Kidd.

17- SURTOUT si c'est Kidd.

18- Je n'utilise pas mon fruit du démon pour couper mes ongles.

19- C'est vrai que c'est chiant, mais il y a des trucs faits pour ça.

20- J'arrête d'utiliser Bepo comme coussin.

21- Un ours n'est pas fait pour ça.

22- Je ne menace pas non plus de le transformer en paillasson.

23- Je ne m'amuse pas à monter le chauffage pour voir à quel point un ours polaire résiste à la chaleur.

24- Ni à mettre la clim en plein hiver. Il y a d'autres membres d'équipage. Et sans fourrure eux.

25- Quand il y a des cadavres à dispositions, je n'en vole pas.

26- Ni ne les empruntes.

27- Même si c'est au nom de la science.

28- Je ne rigole pas avec une blouse blanche et un scalpel.

29- C'est juste flippant.

30- J'arrête d´avoir ce sourire sadique lorsque je me bats.

31- Même lorsque j'entame le combat.

32- Ou quand je m'amuse à faire la cuisine. Ça fait flipper l'équipage.

33- En fait, je ne le prends pas du tout.

34- Je range mon nodachi aux réunions avec la Marine.

35- Même si je trouve ça fun de voir les marins mort de frousse.

36- Je ne m'amuse pas à échanger l'âme de Kuma avec Mihawk.

37- Même si côté conversation ça ne change rien.

38- Ni celle de Hancock avec Buggy.

39- C'est assez problématique.

40- Surtout si ce dernier veut s'essayer à un strip-tease.

41- Je ne finis pas un Rubik's cube avec mon pouvoir.

42- C'est de la triche.

43- Quand mon équipage me fait chier, je n'éparpille pas les morceaux de leurs corps dans le sous-marin.

44- Et encore moins dans un QG de la Marine.

45- Quand je découpe des gens en morceaux, j'évite de faire des assemblages atypiques.

46- Mettre la tête de Luffy sur un scarabée en est un.

47- Tout comme la tête de Kidd sur une blonde pulpeuse.

48- En fait, ce serait sympa de laisser les morceaux à leurs propriétaires. Et dans le bon sens.

49- Je mélange les cartes à jouer à la main, comme tout le monde.

50- Quand je suis bourré, je ne crie pas "magie !" quand j'échange la place de deux objets avec mon fruit.

Ah ben si, ils avaient osé. Avec son sabre sur l'épaule et son petit sourire, il se dirigea vers les chambres de son équipage.

Déposer des morceaux de cadavres dans le lit en pleine nuit, il ne l'avait pas encore faite celle-là.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ? (Hum... Ce serait gentil de lâcher les haches. Et le gros bazooka là aussi)


End file.
